


Hidden

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Melancholy, POV Riyo Chuchi, Post-Order 66, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Riyo and Ahsoka meet for the last time on Orto Plutoria.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Star Wars Femslash [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Kudos: 27





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslashficlets prompt harmony on dreamwidth. Riyo/Fox is mentioned once, as an unrequited UST. The fic also discusses Riyo reacting to events from the Darth Vader-Dark Lord of the Sith comic series and discusses Glitch from Defenders of the Lost Temple.

The wind whistling the falling snow into swirling flurries and the sound of her heart pounding in her ears creates a strange harmony that Riyo doesn’t find comforting. So many people are in her care, so many people are trusting her, but what if she’s been wrong to trust Bail? Riyo takes a deep, slow breath and forces herself to unclench her fists. This is the planet where she found her voice and brokered her first peace treaty. It would be a strange sort of symmetry if she were to die here. She might even be at peace with the idea. Palpatine’s Empire is proving to be detrimental to anyone that isn’t human or isn’t his concept of an ideal follower. She might die for what she’s done, but she can’t bring herself to regret it.

There’s the crunch of boots behind her. One person. Riyo turns. Her eyes widen. She feels her knees go weak as she takes in the woman standing there. “I thought you were dead.”

“Chuchi,” Ahsoka greets. “I came as soon as I could.”

Riyo feels as small as she did the first time she found herself on this planet with two Jedi, Chairman Cho, and the Talz all demanding different things from her. She hasn’t seen Ahsoka since her trial. Riyo wants to rush forward and explain agreeing to be on the jury. She wants to wrap her arms around Ahsoka and hold her close, but there are lines of tension in every part of Ahsoka’s limbs as she slowly stalks forward. She’s not dressed like an Inquisitor and her eyes appear bright, not menacing. Riyo squares her shoulders and takes a measured breath. “Thank you for coming.”

The words build behind Riyo’s lips and she’s not sure where to start. Ahsoka doesn’t quite look at her face. Her gaze shifts around, then ends up at Riyo’s feet. Ahsoka’s own feet still and she tilts her head, considering. It’s awkward. Riyo giggles. Ahsoka snorts, biting her lower lip and her fangs peek out. Riyo reaches for her slowly and she closes her eyes tightly when Ahsoka lets herself be pulled close.

Riyo waits till their heads are close before she whispers, “I’ve stolen someone and need help hiding them.”

Ahsoka grips her parka through her gloves, fingers right at Riyo’s back. “Someone force sensitive?”

“And too young to be taught how to hide,” Riyo agrees.

Ahsoka steps back and stares at Riyo’s face. “I never taught you that someone can hide that they’re force sensitive.”

Riyo smiles, can’t really help it, even if she shouldn’t. She wants to trust Ahsoka. She reaches out and squeezes Ahsoka’s hand. Ahsoka’s grip goes tight. Riyo suggests they go inside and warm up, then leads her to the base the Republic once built. Ahsoka holds her hand tightly the whole way.

“Anakin said this base was abandoned,” Ahsoka comments as they enter.

“It is,” Riyo agrees as she slants a look at Ahsoka. She smiles as Ahsoka nods her head, acknowledging the lie.

There’s an office with a space heater and a pot of water warming on a hot plate. After they divest themselves of some of their cold weather gear Riyo fixes them cups of tea and then sits near Ahsoka. Riyo sighs as Ahsoka tenses again.

“I’m going to trust you,” Riyo decides. “Not just for the baby’s sake, but because I think we both need it.”

“I want to trust you.”

“I never believed you were guilty,” Riyo confesses. “I think that’s why I was asked to be on the jury.”

Ahsoka looks at the ground. “Padme always thought a few steps ahead.”

“It was Master Plo’s idea.”

Ahsoka’s gaze shifts sharply.

“Padme agreed. She was the one who asked me.”

Ahsoka stares at her quiet and still.

“Do you know that the clones have control chips in their heads?” Riyo asks.

Ahsoka nods. Her posture going taut again. “I was only able to save one.”

“Five,” Riyo informs her.

“What?”

“I only had Jek’s removed, but then Glitch found me and he figured out how to break them.”

“Glitch.”

“A clone who’s force sensitive,” Riyo informs her. “We have Cody, Boil, Sinker, and Dogma.”

“How did you get Dogma out of prison?”

“They’d activated his chip. He wasn’t in prison anymore. I think I’ve found an opportunity to steal a medic.”

Ahsoka wets her lips. “You’re going to get caught.”

“Eventually.”

“Are you looking for Fox? I know he and you were…” Ahsoka trails off and takes a sip of her tea.

“We were friends. I think I had as big a crush for him as I did for you. Fox is dead though. Vader killed him.”

Ahsoka reaches out and squeezes her head. Their eyes meet. Riyo sighs and brings Ahsoka’s hands up to her lips. “I probably won’t see you again after this.”

Eventually they’ll both probably die resisting the Imperials.

“Probably not.” Ahsoka agrees.

Riyo brings their hands up to Ahsoka’s face. Ahsoka’s hand slides to her wrist. She cups Ashoka’s cheek and runs a thumb over Ahsoka’s lips. She wishes she could memorize Ahsoka’s face; wishes to reassure herself that she won’t forget details. Bravery is sometimes spurned by regrets Riyo reminds herself, then asks, “May I kiss you?”

Ahsoka glances away and then back at her before nodding. Riyo sets down her tea, then takes Ahsoka’s cup and sets it down as well. She steps close, then leans in. Their lips meet, softly at first, and then quickly turns heated. The kiss aches of the lives neither of them will have a chance to explore, but Riyo lets herself straddle Ahoska’s hips and Ahsoka grips her tightly. Ahsoka’s hand tangles in her hair as the kiss continues.

There’s planning to do. Riyo still needs to tell her about the Initiates she’s found and Master Koth’s baby that she’s located and stolen back from the Imperials.

For now though Riyo is going to share this moment with Ahsoka.


End file.
